The manufacture of semiconductor devices involves the performance of a series of process steps using a variety of high tech production and metrology tools in a certain order and often within a certain period of time. The primary function of a wafer logistics system in a wafer fabrication facility, or “fab,” is to deliver the wafers to each of the tools at the right time, as well as to track the location and status of the wafers throughout the process.
Automated material handling systems (“AHMS”) are applied to wafer fabs to carry out the automated functions more efficiently, consistently, and safely than can be done via manual means. While growth in wafer size from 200 mm to 300 mm has rendered the fabrication process more economical in some respects, it has also placed additional demands on the process. Such demands include the necessity for cross-floor and cross-phase transportation and increased transportation volume, the combination of which often results in traffic jams. Additionally, the investment in the AMHS hardware is large.
When a wafer carrier, such as a front opening unified pod (“FOUP”), containing wafers is to be transferred, a manufacturing execution system (“MES”) determines to what destination in the fab the wafer carrier should be transferred. Currently, this decision is based on production data only and without consideration for real-time traffic conditions in the fab. Once the destination decision has been made, the MES sends a transfer request to a material control system (“MCS”), which calculates a detailed transportation route using a route search engine and then notifies a transfer manager to execute the transfer step-by-step. At present, the route search engine does not take into consideration production data when determining the transportation route.